Unexpected Intention
by kiorikono123
Summary: It was tiring, not to mention frustrating, but arriving at the top made all the effort worth it. -Hill climbing!


**Unexpected Intention**

**Summary: **It was tiring, not to mention frustrating, but arriving at the top made all the effort worth it. -Hill climbing!

**A/N**: My first fic. Be easy on me.

**Disclaimer: **I am only responsible for the story. Hetalia and the characters are not mine.

Ugh! I don't know how I even agreed to do this!

Come on Artie! We have to hurry or else we won't make it in time!

It's not that easy you know!

You're just being a baby!

Shut up!

Make me!

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur and ran higher up to the hill, leaving Arthur fuming. He never really wanted to do this, but he knew even if he refused Alfred would just keep on annoying him until he agreed. He didn't even know why Alfred suddenly decided to climb a hill, and a very high one at that.

Arthur looked up at the sun. It looked like it was mocking him, enjoying the fact that he felt close to passing out. He imagined Alfred's face on it, talking to him.

_Yo, Artie! You're getting tired already? Maybe you should have just stayed home and knit, old man!_

He glared.

_What? You mad? Well, I suppose senior citizens tend to have a bad temper. Come on dude! Are your weak and fragile bones giving up?_

SHUT UP! I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!

"What are you talking about Artie? Whoever said you were one?" Alfred asked, surprised.

_Crap._

"It's nothing. Just thinking out loud", Arthur said.

"Well, try to keep it down a bit. You're chasing the birds away. "

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Alfred stopped and turned his head around to face Arthur, "And by the way, you are an old man. Race you to the top!" And he dashes forward.

"Why you little-! Come back here!" Arthur started running towards him

All he could hear was Alfred's laughter fading away in the distance.

Arthur ran as fast as he could.

"You are so dead when I get to you". And by the look in Arthur's eyes, he was not joking.

He arrived at the top of the hill, and was ready to give Alfred a piece of his mind.

He saw the lad sitting on the ground. And he didn't seem to notice Arthur arriving. Arthur stomped towards Alfred and faced him.

"Just what do you think you're-"

And he stopped short, all thoughts completely forgotten.

Alfred had his eyes closed, and he looked like he was totally at peace. The way the wind was blowing at his hair was relaxing to look at. Arthur couldn't help but smile. He sat beside Alfred and attempted to relax as well. And then he saw the most stunning thing ever.

The sun was beginning to set. And he saw the beautiful sky, painted with the finest colours. It looked vibrant and glowing, he wanted to reach out and take a piece of the sky with him. The scene below was equally breathtaking. All the pretty lights starting to turn on one by one, creating a magnificent view. He couldn't believe something so beautiful was real. It was something that you could only see in paintings of world renowned artists. It was truly irreplaceable. They continued sitting like that, losing track of time.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Alfred said, keeping his eyes closed, "I wanted to take you here so you could take the chance to relax, you're pretty stressed lately, and I think it mostly because of me."

"You think? You could be such a pain sometimes, you know" Arthur replied.

Alfred grinned. "I know, that's why I brought you here"

Arthur looked annoyed "Then why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"I wanted to surprise you, you like it?"Alfred asked, hopeful.

"Well, it is beautiful"

Alfred beamed "Really? Awesome!"

"Okay, okay" Arthur said "But shouldn't we be getting back by now? It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right. We should head back."

Arthur faced the beautiful view again. He felt a lot better, more relaxed. He was thankful that Alfred brought him to this place. He wouldn't even mind coming back sometime. He looked at the gradually setting sun and sighed. Hill climbing might not be such a bad idea after all.

**A/N: **So that's it. The idea came to me because of a recent hill climbing experience I had. I actually wanted to add something else but decided not to.

**Reviews would be highly appreciated. :D**


End file.
